


Christmas Wishes

by LadyNikita



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, Wishes, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNikita/pseuds/LadyNikita
Summary: Alexander takes his children to santa's workshop with John and his daugther. Santa wants children to tell their wishes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little Christmas one-shot! I know it's not the best, but I tried to post it while it's Christmas Eve :3 If you have any Christmas prompt, you'd want me to write, don't hesitate to drop me a message or the ask on my tumblr - @ladynikitablack - and I'll try to write it during this week of holidays.  
> Merry Christmas to y'all!! <3

Philip Hamilton was looking outside the window as the snow was seen nowhere. He wished Christmas would be like those in movies and books - the whole world wrapped in a duvet made of white, puffy snow. But he's been disappointed since a couple of years, for the snow wouldn't fall. Also this time, it was freezing outside, but there was no white flakes in the air.  
He sighed and turned away from the window. He was in a living room; Christmas lights on the fireplace were shining green and his little sister Angie was decorating Christmas tree, for the first time on her own. Eliza was in the kitchen, trying to get everything done perfectly. Philip looked at Angie, who was struggling to put an angel on a twig too high for her. He smiled with indulgence and made his way to her.  
'Maybe I can help you?' he offered and Angie gave him an angel. She smiled when Philip hung the angel exactly where she wanted it to be.  
They were decorating together until Eliza walked out of the kitchen and eyed the tree up.  
'Great work, kids' she commended. 'Do you know where your dad is?'  
'I think he was upstairs, in his office' said Philip with a shrug. Eliza sighed and made her way to the stairs.  
'Alex!' she exclaimed. 'It's time to go!'  
There was a moment of silence, then a sound that resembled something along the lines of 'One moment!'  
Eliza shook her head.  
'Philip go dress yourself, your dad will take you to the santa's workshop, alright?' she asked then took Angie to her room, to help her dress up. Philip went to his room, smiling. They are going to santa's workshop and meet uncle John with Frances there. They haven't seen each other for so long.  
'Alexander, your work can wait!' Eliza called and after a moment Alex walked down.  
'Yes, yes, we're going out now' he kissed her quickly and send her a smile. She snorted.  
'Better go, John for sure is waiting for you already' Eliza laughed.  
Alex took Angie on his arms and with Philip following, they rushed towards the car. 

They met John and Frances before the workshop building. They stood next to their car, John adjusting her coat. Alex's heart beat faster at the look of his closest friend. He smiled and stopped the car next to them. He helped Angie get out of the car and made his way to John.  
'My dear Laurens!' he exclaimed, pulling him into tight hug. John returned it with a big smile.  
'It's so great to see you, Alex' he said and took Frances hand. 'Shall we?'  
'Sure' Alex looked if Philip was following them and they all approached the workshop's door.  
They entered and walked around for about half an hour. At the end of their way was a meeting with the Santa himself and the kids could make their wishes, telling them to Santa in secret. Angie was first, for she was the youngest. She wanted a lot of toys for herself. Philip was next in the line - he approached Santa shyly and sat by his side.  
'What's your name, kid?' Santa asked, smiling friendly at him.  
'I'm Philip' he said.  
'That's some pretty name!' he laughed. 'So, what would you want for Christmas, Philip?'  
He fell in thought. What would he want for Christmas...? He accidentally looked at his dad, talking to uncle John with passion, as Frances was taking care of Angie. He swallowed.  
'I want my dad to tell uncle John that he loves him' he said, as he stared at them. Santa was quiet for a second then he smiled. 'I hope so, too. They look pretty happy together.'  
Philip came back to Alex, as Santa approached them.  
'And what is your name, young lady?' he asked, looking at Frances. She gave him an indulgent look.  
'Frances' she answered.  
'Well, what would you like to get for Christmas, Frances?'  
'I'm not playing those games anymore' she laughed, letting him know, she's already too old for that kind of stuff.  
'Oh, come on, Fran' John tugged her arm. 'Be funny at least once.'  
She rolled her eyes.  
'Okay. I'd really like to see you two' she pointed at John and Alex 'to get together finally. I can't look at this romantic tension anymore' she turned around and walked away with a big smile, leaving the two of them in slight shock. They looked at each other, when Santa made his way to them and whispered 'You know, the other kid wished the same thing' he gave them a siginificant stare. 'Maybe you should think this through.'


End file.
